Pierre LaFall
Pierre Gan Charlotte LaFall (ピエールガンシャーロットラフォール Piēru Gan Shārotto RaFōru) is the Guild Master of the Swan Lake Guild. He is an Okama, a male cross dresser who for this has became known by many nicknames; his most famous is Okama King (オカマ王 Okama-Ō). Appearance As an Okama Pierre has a highly unusual and effeminate appearance. He has black hair and eyes and dons a headband with a white pom-pom on each side. On his face he wears make-up including green eyeshadow, lipstick and even blusher. But a the strangest thing about his facial appearance is his large and goofy smile which instantly turns people off. His attire is even more strange than his facial apearance; he wears azure blue medieval style clothes with several lighter designs on the chest and blue, stiped bottoms which makes his bottom rather round. Over this he wears a flamboyant, baby pink coat with flower-like sleeves and some pom=poms on the endings and chest of it. His legs are probably his most grotesque feature as they are long and quite hairy. On his feet he wears pink ballet shoes with straps around his ankles. He also wears two swan like ornaments on his back and his guild stamp is located on his back. It is blue in colouration. Personality Pierre quite obviously has a feminine personality with tendencies to call people, my lovlies and ballet dancing in his spare time. He is an outspoken and proud Okama with enough pride to create an okama guild. He is also rather stubborn as he painted a large 2 on his ship's sails to signal to others that his guild had been the second strongest in all of Fiore and refuse point blankly to anyone who asks or tells him to take it down. He is also a skilled baker and enjoys nothing more than to bake some cupcakes and have some tea. Although unlike any professional baker he is not open to criticism and often beats on anyone who says his food is anything less than the highest quality. His favourite food is pasta and his least favourite is jellatin. Relationships History Pierre has hinted about having a sad past; that as a child he was afraid to go to school for fear of being judged and ridiculed for wanting to be a woman. He says the other boys would throw stones at him and eggs and toilet paper on his house, so one day, he bumped into an old wizard who trained him in the art of Transformation and one day went to school as a girl; whom all of the boys fell in love with and were scarred for life when the girl or Charlotte as he called her had transformed into there cross dressing classmate. He had then decided to adopt Charlotte as part of his own name and became part of a guild and honed his skills in magic. Later he had decided to created a new guild: Swan Lake, a place for people like him, Okamas. Once their strength was relatively high he entered the X787 Grand Magic Games, coming in second to an unmentioned guild. Synopsis Turn Back the Clock arc *Enter: The Year X787 Magic and Abilities Trivia Quotes Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Guild Master Category:FbAddict Category:Swan Lake Members